Using the method of schedule-induced ethanol overindulgence, the efficacy of chronic, episodic binge drinking to produce tolerance and physical dependence will be examined. The chronic consequences of overdrinking will be examined using a sensitive, fine motor control technique. The effect of prior physical dependence upon the susceptibility to subsequent reinstitution of dependence and to readdition will be investigated, particularly with respect to the control of drinking by environmental cues and alternative behavior which might take the place of binging.